An Internet data center is called IDC in short, and is a centralized facility base that provides devices for collecting, storing, processing, and sending data with operation and management. The IDC generally includes multiple servers, for example, an application service node that provide s an application service and a data storage node that stores data.
An existing Internet application service usually relates to multiple IDCs that are separately deployed in different areas. Operation data generated by an application service node in each IDC is first transmitted to a nearby data storage node in the same IDC, so as to prevent a possible transmission timeout and a risk of a data loss among IDC networks. An existing Internet application service (for example, a massively multiplayer online game) usually generates a huge amount of operation data in real time. For some Internet application services, one user client can generate data in a TB scale within one day. To ensure a calculation speed of related data calculation such as subsequent statistics and data mining on such a huge amount of data, application service data in a data storage node in each IDC is further transferred to a data warehouse.
In a transmission process of data, problems such as a data loss and a data transmission error that affect data quality may occur, and the quality of data has a critical effect on the correctness of a data calculation result. An erroneous data calculation result may result in a bad decision that is generated according to the data calculation result. If a data transmission problem occurs in a process of transmitting data from an application service node to a data storage node, the data in which an error has occurred is further transmitted to a data warehouse, which not only wastes network bandwidth resources, but also leads to the generation of an erroneous calculation result.